IA/Original songs list
Demo Songs *Boy disliked was the Classroom *Headphone Actor *Falling Apart *Asu no Hikari *Freesia *Stardust *Dreaming at Night of the Meteor *Feel Happiness~birth~ *My Soul, Your Beats! *Cafe Latte *Lost Summer *Melody *Melting Glacier *Tale of the Tree *Alphabet *Tori no Uta Original Songs # *(without) - IA *(((Negative Impulse))) - IA *1+1=... - IA *4 AM Monologue - IA *7colors answer - IA *「Ib」-again- - IA *一Recuerdos一 - IA *'till the night comes - IA A *A Bouquet of Flowers in the Summer Rain - IA *A Bouquet of Flowing Stars - IA *Across the Sky - IA, Aoki Lapis, & VY1 *Adam - IA *addictive - IA *After Dark - IA *After Glow - IA *After the Defunct of Love - IA *After the Rain, the Starry Sky was always Beautiful - IA *Afureru - IA *AI - IA *A.I.^Control - IA *A in the garden - IA *Air Walk - IA *Alcantara Hill - IA *Alfort - IA *a little bird - IA, Tone Rion, & Aoki Lapis *Amaterasu - IA *Ame no Chi, Niji - IA *America - IA *Analog Film - IA *Analyzer - IA *Anastas-ia - IA *And around you - IA *An Empty Room - IA *And You... - IA *Angel of Death - IA *Answer - IA *Answer - IA & Hatsune Miku *Answer 2 - IA *Answer Transparency - IA *Apple Pie and Small Magic - IA & Hatsune Miku *Arabian Night - IA *Arcadia - IA *Arenjinsei - IA *Are you ready - IA *Aria BWV 508 Bist Du Bei Mir - IA *Aria (Retake) - IA *ARIA STAR - IA *Aria on the Planetes - IA *Arrows - IA *Aruba - IA *ASH DRIVE - IA *A Song for You - IA *Assault Mirage - IA, Aoki Lapis, & Hakaine MAIKO *Assault on "Today" / For yourself. - IA *Atomic Sun - IA *At the Base of the Snow - IA *ATW - IA *Aviator in the Soul - IA *a vision - IA *Away from the Reunion - IA *a winter story - IA *Ayano's Happiness Theory - IA B *Baka - IA & Gumi *Ballade - IA *Beautiful End - IA *Beautiful Sniper - IA *Been Able to Meet You - IA *Beginning Today - IA *Believe in Wings - IA *Beyond the Blue Sky - IA *Birds Were Meant to Sing - IA *Black Bird - A Lonely Traveler of the Sky - IA *Black End Terminal - IA & Gumi *Black Fantasy - IA *Black White Yellow (and Brown) - IA *Blessed Child - IA *Blessed Wind -Reinforce- - IA *Blowin' in the Wind - IA *Blue Bird - IA *Bluebird - IA *Blue Drift - IA *Blue Drops - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *Blue Residue - IA *Body Game - IA *Body Romance - IA *Book The Strange - IA *Boundaries of Storage - IA *Boys Magic Show Job - IA & Aoki Lapis *Brainwashing☆Brainwash - IA & Kagamine Rin *Brilliance - IA *brilliant depression - IA *Brushup - IA *BURRET - IA *ButterflyPlanet - IA *But this I... - IA C *Cafe Latte - IA *call - IA & Hatsune Miku *Call 2 - IA *Calling on Cyber Angel IA!! - IA *Camerawork - IA *candela - IA *Capricious Kitten Traveling Alone - IA *Cardigan - IA & Gumi *CARLA - IA *Carnation - IA *Castle Over the Rainbow - IA *Catastrophe - IA *Cerulean Vesper - IA *Changes - IA *Cherry Blossom Dance - IA *Cherry Blossoms in April - IA *Chihayafuru - IA *Chiisana Owari no Oto - IA *children - IA *children's song - IA & Hatsune Miku *Chirichirijuso - IA *Chobitto Mail - IA *chocolate blood - IA *Chocolate Cosmos - IA *Chrono Yami no Tsubasa de - IA *Chuck - IA *Circle of friends - IA, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Gumi, & Aoki Lapis *Cloud Rider - IA *Cola Virgin - IA *ColofFul HaPPy PoP CaNNon - IA *color of happiness - IA *Colors - IA *Comical Marionette - IA & Cul *Connect - IA *Connected - IA *Consuming Rainbow City - IA & SF-A2 Miki *contacter - IA *contour - IA & Kagamine Len *copuri pet - IA *Countryside - IA *Crazy In Disco - IA & Gumi *CRAZY MACHINE - IA *Crossroad - IA *Crybaby Lion - IA *Cyber Journey of Energy - IA *Cynical Witch - IA *Cynicism Sky - IA D *Daijobu! - IA *Dakishimete - IA *dance floor moment - IA, GUMI, & Hatsune Miku *Dance to the music - IA *Dawn. the End of Winter - IA *DEAD COMMENT - IA *Dearest - IA *Dear Love Friend - IA *Dear,my Little... - IA *Dear My Master - IA *Defend - IA *delay - IA *Delay.※ - IA *Delivered to You - IA *Democracy Now - IA *Departure ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~ - IA *Devil Salvation - IA & Hatsune Miku *dewy veil - IA *Dialing Paranoia - IA *dimental - IA *Disconnect - IA *Dis is It - IA *Distant Tone of the Day - IA *Distorted World - IA & Hatsune Miku *Divest - IA *DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE - IA, Hatsune Miku, & Gumi *Do Not Pass Anyone - IA *Don't pop me - IA *Door of Paradise - IA *Dream - IA *DREAM - IA *Dream Cradle - IA *Dream Leaker - IA *Dream of Eternity - IA *dreaming... - IA *Dreams and the Future and Figments - IA *Dreamy Romance - IA *DRESS. - IA *Drink of Child - IA *Drivin' to the Light - IA *Due to Loneliness - IA *Dysnomia - IA E *Early Summer Raindrops - IA *Ecnarepmet - IA *EGG LOVER - IA *Eien≒Variation - IA *Empty Performance Trip - IA *Encounter of Destiny - IA *endless melodies - IA & Kagamine Rin *ENDLESS ∞ WAIT - IA *End of fuxxin guy - IA *end of snow - IA *EndRoll - IA *Energy Fly - IA & Gumi *Enpan - IA *En Priere - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *Eru - IA *Estrangement - IA *esquisse - IA *Eternal Destination - IA *Eternal Slumber - IA *Eternal Sweetness - IA *Euterpe - IA *Even if you Forget - IA & Hatsune Miku *evening bliss - IA *Everlast - IA *Exit - IA F *Fade to Black - IA *Fake Eternity - IA *Fall from Heaven -Chapter 1- - IA *False heart - IA *FATE - IA *Fav Song - IA *Feeling in Love - IA *Film - IA *Firefly - IA *Fire of passion - IA *Flame from Fomalhaut - IA *FLOCCINAUCINIHILIPILIFICATION - IA *Flowers of Dawn - IA *Fly - IA *Fly in the Sky Day - IA *Flying in the Sky - IA *Forest of Crystal - IA, Kagamine Rin, & Kagamine Len *Formal Music rev/ver - IA & Hatsune Miku(Append) *Fossil of the Wind - IA *Frajile - IA *Freezed Account - IA *friends - IA *from now on - IA *Fushigi na Megane - IA *Future Map - IA *Future VisioN - IA & Utatane Piko G *Galactic Railroad 365 - IA *Galaxy - IA *Garden of the Beginning - IA *Gentsu Requiem - IA *Ghostlore - IA *Gift of an Angel - IA *Girl-Crazy - IA *Give it up - IA *Glad to have met - IA *Going long a way to U - IA *Goodbye to Moonlight - IA *Good-bye to the Sky - IA *Good, Sakura - IA *Good Night My Love - IA *Goodnight - IA *Graduation - IA *Graduation Photo - IA *Grandfather's Clock - IA, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, & Gumi *GraveTraveling - IA *Gravity=Reality - IA *grief - IA *GYPSY - IA H *Happy Start - IA *Haru Hitohira - IA *Heart Wound - IA *Heisei Nadeshiko - IA *Hekate - IA *Hello from the 22 century - IA *Hello Laughter - IA, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Gumi, & Lily *hello, world - IA *Hero Melon Mask - IA *Hidamari Tenderness - IA *Hidden Amorous Solitude - IA *Hidden Festival - IA *Hidden Thoughts - IA *Hide and Seek of Isolation - IA *Hikari-iro Crystalia - IA *Hinomoto Shiki Koiuta - IA *hollowness - IA *Hopeless Love - IA *Hoshi kami no miko - IA *Hypnos - IA I *Ia - IA *IALITY - IA *I, Alone, Now - IA *I Wanna Live My Life - IA *IA IA ☆ Crusher - IA *IA IA ★ Night of Desire - IA *Ib - IA *I Can Still Sing a Song - IA *Ice Cream - IA *Iced Cosmic Latte - IA *Icicle Expression - IA *I don't like romance, there's only ulterior motives - IA *If this thought does not reach to you then - IA *If tomorrow? - IA *If U Do Do - IA, Rin, Luka, Gumi, and Miku *If you have Dreams - IA *Illusion of Hades - IA *I love pudding - IA *I Love You - IA *Imagination Forest - IA *Imitation Angel - IA *I'm Going to be so Happy on Diablo III's Release Day - IA *I'm Sorry I Love You - IA *iN - IA *Indefinitely - IA *Infinite Flight - IA *Inner voice - IA *Innocent Advance - IA *Innocent Automaton - IA *Innoecent Purification - IA *In Order to Get a Happy Day Again - IA *Insania Argenti - IA *I Scream - IA and Gumi *I see her again - IA *Issei no Sei - IA *It Also - IA *Itsuka Mita Mumei no Racer - IA J *Japan Bridge Overpass Under R Plan - IA *Jealoucy - IA *JOG of Yamaha (Moped) - IA *journey/a sign - IA *Journey of the Hero Part 3 - IA & Hatsune Miku *Journey of the Hero Part 4 - IA & Hatsune Miku *Journey of the Hero Part 5 - IA & Hatsune Miku *Journey of the Hero Part 6 - IA & Hatsune Miku *Journey of the Hero Part 7 - IA K *Kakure Matsuri - IA *Kakurenbo - IA *Kanariya Homare - IA *Key Sound - IA *Kill me,Queen - IA *Kimiko - IA *Kimi o Miteta - IA *King of Herself - IA *Kininaru Ano Ko ha Yakushimaru - IA *Kisaragi Attention - IA *kiss kiss kiss - IA, Tone Rion, and Aoki Lapis *Kiss My Revive - IA & Megurine Luka *Kiss×Kiss - IA *Knockin' - IA *KOIGOKORO - IA *Koigokoro Element - IA & Gumi *Kowashitai - IA *Kumayou wo Utau Imayou - IA, VY1v3, V3 Gumi, Tone Rione, SeeU, Mew, CUL, & Yuzuki Yukari *kuMiAI - IA & Hatsune Miku *Kurogumi Eeru 1994 - IA *Kyoka Suigetsu - IA & Hatsune Miku L *Labyrinth - IA *LADY ROSE - IA & VY2 *Lakshψi - IA *Lakta Vojo - IA *Laser Star - IA *Last Dance - IA *Lazy - IA *Leave it to the flow of the song I wrote - IA *Left Behind - IA *Let-ters - IA *Liar - IA *Liar's Love Song - IA *Lien Eternal - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *LIFEWORK - IA *Light - IA *limelight - IA *Limit - IA *Little HERO! ! - IA *Live Fish - IA & SF-A2 miki *Lonely Child - IA *Lonely Flower ver.IA - IA *Lonely Soldier Requiem - IA *Lonesome Desire - IA *Long Interval - IA *Longing to the Blue Bird - IA & CUL *look in you again - IA *Lorelei - IA *Lost - IA *Lost Memories - IA *Lost Message -Last Kotonoha- - IA *Lost Time Memory - IA *Lotus - IA *Love Dream Sakura - IA *Love Ice - IA *Loveless - IA *Love Letters ~Confused~ - IA *Love Letters of 5 Centimeters per Second - IA & Hatsune Miku *Love Messiah - IA *Love Saggitarius - IA *Love Song of a Desperate War - IA *love you, sonia - IA *Lullaby - IA *Lunar - IA *Lunar Rainbow - IA *Lyra∈Ell - IA M *Maelstrom - IA *Magic Telecaster - IA *Manabousou - IA *masquerade - IA *Mederu - IA *Melody - IA *Memory - IA *Memory and summer bus stop - IA & SeeU *Memory-Go-Round - IA *Memory of Snow - IA *Mental Instability - IA & Gumi *Messiah -messiah- - IA *Meteor Code - IA & Gumi *Michael Otaru - IA *Michisaki Breaker - IA *Midnight - IA *Miracle of the Starry Sky - IA *Miss You - IA *Monochrome World - IA *monologue : cross the border line - IA *Moon - IA *Moon Drop - IA & Hatsune Miku *Moonlight Mince - IA & Kagamine Len *More... - IA *Morning Glory - IA *MORPHING - IA *Mother - IA *Mr. Sunday - IA & Aoki Lapis *mu 1.1 - IA *Muchuu Hokou - IA *Multiple Personality Syndrome - IA *My - IA *My Darlin' - IA *My Darling - IA *My Dear Loneliness - IA *My Endless Blue Tweets - IA *My Heart Hesitates - IA *My nAme Iz AprIL - IA *Myself - IA *Mystic Dyeing - IA *My Terminal Station - IA N *Naive Fighter - IA *NAKED - IA & Hatsune Miku *Nameless Star - IA *Nanairo Button - IA *Nanimonai Heya - IA *Natsukoi - IA *Nautilus -Nautilus- A.O. - IA *Nekomimi Switch - IA *Nekyia - IA *Neria - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *New Matrix - IA *New Vision - IA *Night Flight - IA *Night Talk Deceive - IA *Night Wind - IA *Nihonbashi Koukashita R Keikaku - IA *Nijigen Entrance - IA, Kagamine Rin, & Kagamine Len *Noa Doesn't Ride - IA *norn - IA & Mayu *Nostalgia Cat Monster - IA *Not Found 404 - IA *Nothing x Hope - IA *Nothing Phenomena Presence - IA *no_title09 - IA *not that bad - IA *not that bad 2.0 - IA *Now I want to tell - IA *nowSer - IA O *Oath of the Two - IA *Of Madder Red Sky - IA *Of the Rain Garden - IA *Omoi Todokete - IA *Omoide no Screen - IA *Once Again, At that Time - IA *Once Again, in the Sky - IA *One More - IA *One of the princess saying - IA *One Side Game - IA *Only You - IA & Luka *opening - IA *Orange Days - IA *Our Policy of Retaliation - IA *Our Ressurection - IA *Over - IA *Overclock - IA *Over Sprayed - IA *Over the Future - IA *Oyasumi - IA *Oyasumi Haikyo no Yuuenchi - IA P *Pain - IA *Pants of the Heart - IA & Hatsune Miku *Paper Plane - IA *Paradise -Beautiful World- - IA *PARANOIA - IA *Pastel - IA *Pathetic - IA *Perfect Crime Love Letter - IA *Period - IA *Phantom Dream Soul - IA *Phantom Love Song - IA *Phone does not ring - IA *Phostalgia - IA *Piece of My Heart - IA *Pink Cloud - IA *Pivot - IA *Planetarium - IA *PLANET COUNTERPOINT - IA *PLANETES YOUTH - IA *Play - IA *Poetry of Rila - IA *PoP LovE - IA *Powder - IA *Prayer - IA *prayer - IA *Prayers to God (color and light and) - IA *pretender - IA, Tone Rion, & Aoki Lapis *Prifesta - IA *Promised Land - IA *Promised memory - IA *PROTOTYPE - IA Q *quiet sleep - IA R *Rabbit Game - IA *Rabbit Talk - IA & Kagamine Len *Rain Garden - IA *Rainbow Colored Equation - IA *Rainbow Colored Melody - IA *Rainbow Rainbow - IA *Rain Colored Story - IA *Rain Sound Dance - IA *Rain Sounds - IA *Rainy Forest - IA *RainyTrue - IA *Re- - IA *Re, - IA *Re;Birth - IA *Re;chocoholic - IA *Realistic Logical Ideologist - IA *Recuerdos Omoidase - IA *Red and Azure - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *Red Crane - IA *Ref-Rain - IA *Regression Fiesta - IA *Remember - IA *Rememberance - IA *RENTICA - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *Requiem for The Ancients - IA *Requiem For The Years (teaser) - IA *Re:START - IA *Restart - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *Return to Heaven Everyday - IA *Return to Time - IA *Return to You - IA *Revenge Syndrome - IA *Rhapsody of Destiny - IA, Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len *Ride on Time - IA *Rinne - IA *Riverside - IA *Rocket Fireworks - IA *Roll over myself - IA *Romeo and Cinderella - IA and Len Kagamine *ROUND AROUND - IA, Meiko, & Hatsune Miku *Round up Around - IA *Rusty Memory - IA S *sabotage - IA *Saikyou Zangyaku Gokuakuhidou Death Metal - IA *Sakura - IA *Sakurabana Kuruizaki - IA & VY1v3 *Sakura Irodori Hanamankai - IA & Kaito *Sakura Namiki - IA *Sandy Sky - IA *Sayonara - IA *Sayonara for - IA *Sayonara Itsuka - IA *Scar-kizuato- - IA & Megurine Luka *Schwester - IA & Kagamine Rin *Science Fiction - IA *Scratches - IA *sCopmAn - IA *Seagull - IA *Sea of Ellen - IA *season - IA *Second Scene - IA *Seitsui Frontier - IA *Send my heart - IA *Sengoku Ryouranka Uta - IA *Self-Harming Girl - IA *selfish - IA *Selfish Gemini - IA *s∈yf∈rt - IA *separation goes on - IA *Sepia - IA *Shallow Guy Eradication Campaign - IA *She will soon come close - IA *Shinda Kana - IA *shine - IA *Shining star, Cosmic love - IA *Shiroyuki Aschenpattel - IA *Shizuku Mori - IA & Kaito *Shooting Star - IA *Shouchuu Theme - IA *Show Details for a Song - IA *Shy... - IA *Silhouette - IA *Silk Road - IA *Silver Wings - IA *Sincere Love Element - IA & Gumi *Sing, for us - IA *Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story - IA *Sky - IA *Sky and Tears - IA *Sky Fish Retrospect - IA *Sky-High - IA *Sleeping Fish - IA *Sleepless Journey of Dreams - IA *Sleepwalking - IA *Snow Canvas - IA & Hatsune Miku *SNOW PHANTOM - IA *Sola - IA *Some days are like this - IA *Sometimes Love - IA, V3 Gumi, CUL, & Yuzuki Yukari *Somewhere on This Earth - IA *Song of Cherry Blossoms - IA & Hatsune Miku *Song of the Cool Summer - IA *Song of the Traveler - IA *Sora to Oto - IA *Sotsugyou Guitar - IA *Sound of Rain Orchestra - IA *SOUNDS+ - IA *space human - IA *Space-Time Light - IA *Specter Pick Hidden - IA *Spice Dice - IA *Spring Breeze - IA *STAR RIDER - IA *Star Ship Serenade - IA *Starstruck - IA & Kagamine Len *Starry Dance - IA *Starry Night - IA *Stock Character - IA *Story of Wandering Colors - IA *Story Read to You - IA *Strange Night - IA *Strawberry JAM Session♪ - IA & Gumi *Summer of Shadow - IA & Hatsune Miku *Summer Shadows ~Cornwall summer mix~ - IA *Sunset - IA *sunshine Love - IA *Surpising - IA & Kagamine Rin *Superstar - IA *SUPIKA - IA *Sweet Snow - IA *Sweet Words, the World Hostage - IA *Sympho - IA *symphony - IA *System: Awakening the World... - IA T *Tayutau - IA *Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night - IA *Tear Drops - IA *Teardrop of Magical Girls - IA, Miku, and Cul *TEARS - IA *tears - IA *Tears of Chocolate - IA *Tears of Mermaid - IA *That So - IA *The Angel of the Dark Night - IA *The Chilly Clown - IA *The Corner of My Sight... - IA *the corrupted world - IA *the/day/after - IA *The Day of the Winter Light Dance - IA *The Day We Meet Again - IA *The Embedded Blue - IA *The fifth season of - IA *The First Two Seas - IA *The Flames of Passion - IA *The Future Eternal Destination - IA *The "Me" in Me - IA *The Sky looke up at the Sun one day - IA *The Wishes of the Dawn - IA *The World's Human Embryo - IA *This is the year 2112 - IA *This voice - IA *Thousand Paper Cranes - IA *Three Piece Hollow - IA, Yukari, & Miku *Through Time - IA *Thy Name is Dragon - IA *Timeleaper - IA *To Arrive at the Location - IA *To Ga Shi Te - IA & Gumi *Together with the Tapir - IA *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade - IA, Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, Gakupo, & Luka *Tokyo Real World - IA *To Meet You - IA *Tomoshibi - IA *Topaz - IA *to you - IA *To You Dear - IA & Yuzuki Yukari *Toumawashi Raika - IA *town - IA *Tragodie und Hexe - IA *Tranquilize Me - IA *Transparent Answer - IA *Trembling Heart, Confused Feeling in Love with - IA *Trust the Road to - IA *Tsubasa - IA *Tsubasa Sora he - IA *Tsukune Tsukiyotsukune - IA *Tsunagaru Sora - IA *Tsundere - IA *Twilight Star - IA *Twin Flame - IA *Twinkle - IA & Hatsune Miku *Twisted Screws and Rain - IA *Two Halves of Tuna - IA *Type in your Bullets - IA U *Udon - IA *Umarete Kite Saasen - IA *Underdog Supremacist - IA *Under the Sky Sometime - IA *Until the Night Comes - IA *UTAHIME - IA V *VACANT - IA *Valentine Night Story - IA & Hatsune Miku *veranda - IA *very very happy Valentine - IA *Violent Healing - IA & Hatsune Miku *Virgin beat - IA *Vis-a-Vis - IA *Vision of Earth - IA *VOCALOID Melancholy - IA *voice of silence - IA *void - IA W *Waiting for Snow - IA *Waltz of the Sound of Rain - IA *War Cry - IA *Warning of Imposters - IA *weakling hero - IA *What's going on - IA *When I Move - IA *When you wish upon a star and put - IA *Where am I - IA *whereis - IA & Hatsune Miku(Append) *White Out - IA *White song - IA *Why - IA *Why Did You Go - IA *Windy Pink - IA *With You - IA & Aoki Lapis *W-Infinity - IA & Nekomura Iroha *White Moon - IA *wish - IA *Witchcraft - IA *Who Inherits - IA , Gumi, & Yuzuki Yukari *Whose Love Is - IA *Wild Flower - IA *Wonder World Wide - IA *Wonder World's Wonder Words - IA *World Affairs Leaf - IA & Hatsune Miku *World Calling - IA X *Xenophobia - IA Y *Yellow Darlin - IA *Yellow∈Flower - IA *You and I First-Person - IA *You and the Cosmos - IA *You are a Dashing Girl - IA & SF-A2 Miki *Your Charm - IA *Yume - IA *You will not stay the night - IA *Yukigeshiki - IA *Yureru Kokoro, Tomadou Kimochi ni Koishiteru - IA *Yuuyake - IA Z *Zensha Rhapsody - IA *zephyr - IA *Zephyranthus - IA *ZERO - IA *Z-Sayonara - IA Category:Youtube listings